Kappa's Mini Missions
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Kappa disguised himself as a human in order to buy himself a cucumber, but in the end he was able to buy twenty of them instead of just one.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. **

**Kappa's Mini Missions**

**By wonderlandisanillusion**

* * *

><p>Kappa disguised himself as a human and he was on an important mission...To buy himself a cucumber.<p>

"Want to make some money?"

Kappa blinked his eyes, looked at the person speaking, and it was a human male. More money equals more cucumbers so Kappa nodded his head. The human touched Kappa's hips and hugged him. Kappa was confused by the man's action.

"Here you go." The man said to him and Kappa nodded his head.

'I can buy more cucumbers with this money.' Kappa thought happily, he smiled, and put it inside his pocket.

"I'll give you more if you kiss me on the lips." The man commented calmly as he looked Kappa up and down.

'Huh?' Kappa thought, he blinked his eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm going to buy cucumbers." Kappa informed him.

"I have a cucumber." The man said to him and he had a faint smirk on his lips. Kappa blinked his eyes and silently sniffed, but he couldn't smell any cucumbers in the area. "It's in my pants."

'That doesn't make any sense and I do not smell any cucumbers.' Kappa thought and he looked at the human.

"Why keep it there?" Kappa asked the human.

"Do you want a taste of it? Do you want it?" The man asked while grinning and staring at him. Kappa shook his head, he turned around, and about to leave when the human gave him some more money. "Here you go, cutie. Be careful of strangers."

Kappa nodded his head and walked away. That was a bit odd, but he got more money and will be able to buy more cucumbers. Kappa smiled happily, he picked out twenty cucumbers, and paid for them. He was in a good mood and couldn't wait to go back.

"Kappa, How did you get so many cucumbers? I thought the money I gave you was enough for one." Rikuo said to him and he hoped that Kappa didn't steal them.

"Well, Master..I let a human man touch and hug me. He gave me money." Kappa told him.

"What?" Rikuo managed to ask him and he stared at Kappa with wide eyes.

"It was a bit odd, but I got more money from him and I was able to buy twenty cucumbers. I love cucumbers."Kappa went on and he tilted his head to the left side.

"Kappa, Do not do that again." Rkuo stated firmly to him.

"Huh?"

"Do not sell your body in order to have money for cucumbers...In fact do not sell your body at all, okay?"

",But Master...I didn't sell my body. I still have my body and I did not sell any body parts." Kappa told him. "No need to worry, Master. I have no plans of selling my body."

Rikuo nodded his head and Kappa cheerfully ate a cucumber.

"And that human said that he has a cucumber in his pants, but I didn't smell any in the area. Yet for some reason he said that he has one, asked me if I wanted to taste it, and if I want it." Kappa said and he titled his head to the right side. "Master, Why would anyone lie about having a cucumber?"

Rikuo tripped after hearing Kappa's question, but luckily he was caught by Kappa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. Thank You all for reviewing ^_^**

**Kappa's Mini Missions**

**By wonderlandisanillusion**

* * *

><p>At times it is difficult to understand humans<p>

Kappa was relaxing in the pond and he still wondered why someone would lie about having a cucumber. Rikuo poured water on Kappa's head.

"Kappa."

"Yes, Master."

"I have a question for you." Rikuo commented, he filled up a bucket, and once again poured it onto Kappa's head. "It is a personal question so you do not have to answer it..."

"You can ask me anything, Master." Kappa said calmly and he silently wondered why his Master looks uncomfortable.

"Have you ever..Uh, Have you ever.." Rikuo's cheeks were turning pink, Kappa tilted his head to the left side, and waited patiently for his Master to finish the question. "Kappa, Have you ever done adult things with anyone?"

"Adult things?" Kappa asked and he was confused as to what his Master is talking about..."What do you mean by adult things?"

Rikuo poured another bucket of water onto him and Kappa enjoyed the feel of the water on his head it was nice.

"I mean have you done it." Rikuo managed to say to him, but Kappa tilted his head and looked at him.

"Huh?" Kappa asked in confusion and it seems as if his Master is becoming more flushed by the second.

"Forget I even asked...Here's a cucumber, Kappa." Rikuo said after five minutes, he handed it to him, and Kappa smiled happily for cucumbers are the best.

'My master can be a bit difficult to understand at times, but he is nice. He pours water on my head and gives me cucumbers.' Kappa briefly thought and watched as Rikuo walked away. 'I wonder what kind of personal question he wanted to ask me?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. Thank You all for reviewing and I wish there were more Kappa FanFics. So I decided to make this FanFic...One of my favorite Characters is Kappa ^_^ **

**Kappa's Mini Missions**

**By wonderlandisanillusion**

* * *

><p>Kappa was on the train, he was disguised as a human, and his eyes were partly closed. In his hands was a Sci-fi magazine, over his ears are High-end headphones, and he listened to the music from Western countries on his MP3 player.<p>

'Three more stops and I'll be able to buy some more cucumbers.' Kappa thought and he turned the page on his magazine. 'Maybe I should try to make a cucumber garden? Of course I would have to ask Master. It would be nice to have a cucumber garden. The prices for cucumbers have gone up.'

Kappa closed his Sci-fi magzine and he put it underneath his arm. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his bottom, Kappa frowned to himself, and swiftly grabbed the hand for no one will steal his money.

"Do not steal my money for cucumbers." Kappa commented calmly and the hand belonged a male hunab teen.

"I wasn't trying to steal your money..." The teen told him. "I was just feeling you up because you look like a girl and I figured you wouldn't report anything to the police since you are a boy."

"Buy me cucumbers or I'll report you to the police." Kappa informed the teen. He watched as the human teen turned pale and nodded his head in agreement. In the end the teen spent all of his money on cucumbers, gave them to Kappa, and ran off.

"Kappa, How did you get so many cucumbers?" Rikuo asked him after pouring water onto the kappa's head.

"In the train a human teen felt me up and-"

"What?" Rikuo asked loudly and he stared at Kappa for how can Kappa be so casual about something like that.

"In the end that boy bought me all of these cucumbers. I'm thinking about making a cucumber garden." Kappa informed him. "Don't worry, Master...That boy doesn't feel up girls."

"Kappa, What did he look like?" Rikuo asked calmly and Kappa told him all about what that teen looks like along with various other details.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<em>**


End file.
